Betrayed
by AbigailPeters
Summary: When Skye is kidnapped and asked for the password to a hard drive, will she choose to save her friend, or give all the secrets of the Bus' missions to the enemy?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Skye sat in her room, computer on, trying to figure out anything happening with S.H.I.E.L.D. The news channels are having one hell of a day, she thought. HYDRA has gotten in, deep. The Fridge has been taken, along with S.H.I.E.L.D's Headquarters. Everything is gone.

"Not everything." She heard his familiar voice from the door. She must have said that last part out loud.

"Ward. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Skye. Just a few scratches." He replied. He came over and sat on the end of her bed. "Do you really think everything is gone?"

"Well, there isn't really a lot left, is there?" She asked. He let a small smile quirk his lips.

"I guess not." He replied. What are you doing? Remember the task. He thought to himself, remembering his new orders.

"_Ward, we need the password, soon. If you have it, tell it to me now, but if you don't, we need to bring her in." Garret had told him frankly. He hasn't gotten the password yet, maybe he was too subtle in his ways of getting it, he didn't know._

"_I know we need the password. I haven't gotten them yet." He swallowed thickly, trying to gather the strength to say his next words. "Send in a team." He got out, the simple sentence making his gut wrench at the meaning._

"_They are in route." He replied, the smile in his voice obvious. "Take the girl outside, it will make it easier for the team to get her without hurting her."_

"_Yes sir." He hung up the phone._

"Ward? Ward, you there?" Skye's hand was snapping in front of his eyes.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"You blanked out on me. Is something wrong?" Worry was lacing her voice, making him feel much guiltier about what he is going to do.

"No, I'm fine." He looked down to her, smiling.

"What?" She asked, squirming awkwardly under his gaze.

"Want to go outside?" He asked innocently.

"I don't think we're supposed to be outside. It isn't safe." She countered.

"I just wanted to get that drink and enjoy it in the fresh air." He shrugged. She felt a little guilty then, just what Ward wanted her to feel.

"Okay, Ward. Let's get that drink." She nudged his shoulder and stood, holding out a hand for him to do so to. He chuckled and took it. They walked out hand in hand, going to the small bar they have in the base.

"Gin?" Skye asked, holding up one of the crystal containers that held alcohol.

"Sure. I'll get some glasses and ice." Ward replied, grabbing two of the shot glasses and getting ice cubed out of the freezer. "Got it. Let's go." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs. It was late enough for no one to be up, but they tried to be quiet anyway. They put a few more layers of clothes on and pushed a button on the small panel next to the doors. The doors slid open for them and they stepped out into the brisk air.

"Let's climb up here." Skye said, flinging herself up onto a rock and climbing over to the top of the doors, sitting so her legs dangled over the edge. Ward followed quickly, taking up the same position next to her. He took the gin from her and pushed the glasses in the snow in between them. He poured some of the liquor into the glasses and then shoved it into the snow as well. He held up a glass for her. She took it, smiling, before they toasted.

"To us." Ward said. Skye smiled brighter.

"To us." She repeated, clinking her glass with his. They both downed the shot, setting there glasses back into their indents in the snow at the same time. They both chuckled slightly.

"Are you sure your-"Skye couldn't finish her sentence. She fell forward from the blow to her head, almost falling, and she would have is Ward wouldn't have caught her. He moved her back up and laid her back in the snow. He looked up to the man who knocked her out and nodded. He did the same and linked his arms under her armpits, dragging her away. Ward stood and followed, leaving the two glasses and bottle of gin in the snow.

Ooooo

Skye woke with a moan, bringing a hand to her forehead. She tried to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. She began to sit up, but became dizzy quickly and fell back against the bed.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Someone asked. She opened her eyes and looked to where the sound came from. Ward sat in the cell across the hall, kneeling on the floor, hands on the bars.

"I'm fine." Her voice was weak and crackly, making her cough. She swallowed thickly, but no moisture went to her throat. She tried to sit up again and did so with the help of the cell bars. "Are you okay? Where are we?" She asked him, looking around like a lost child.

"I don't know where exactly, but I think it has something to do with HYDRA." Ward said in disgust.

"Oh no." Skye whimpered before the sound of metal scraping against the floor filled the room. The sound of boots clomping on the floor came next. It got closer to their cells before a figure came into view. Garrett.

"Having fun?" He asked happily. Skye glared at him. He unclipped a set of keys from his belt loop and put it into Skye's cell door. He opened it and walked in. Skye couldn't help but shrink away when he came close. He put a hand under her arm and dragged her up to stand. Ward stood now.

"Leave her alone." He said, venom in his voice. Garrett walked out, dragging Skye with him, and planted himself in front of him.

"I wouldn't think of it." He said. He turned and walked down the hall, Skye stumbling behind. He opened the door at the end, making the metal scrape again, and closed it behind the two when they stepped out into a hall. It looked clean, but didn't smell it. Doors were on each side, each one about six feet apart. They walked until they got to the seventh door from where they exited and Garrett pushed the door open before leading Skye in. A table with two chairs on either side was there, looking much like an interrogation room. He pushed Skye down into one of the chairs and took a chain from his belt, wrapping her wrists and chaining her to a loop that is welded to the table. Her eyes misted, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." He said. He walked out the door. Skye looked around and not ten seconds later, Garrett returned. He sat down and threw something down on the table with a loud bang. Skye looked to see what it was and felt the color rush from her face. The drive that held all of the information from the Bus sat right in front of her.

"You know what this is." Garrett said. Skye made no sign of hearing him at all, and didn't plan to. "How do you unlock it? What is the password?" He demanded his voice stern. Skye remained still and unresponsive.

"Answer me!" Garrett yelled after a few moments of silence. Skye jumped when he slammed his fist down on the table. She let a tear fall from her eye, but made no move to wipe it away. Garrett stood from his chair and leaned over the table.

"I will do whatever it takes to get this password. Anything. Now, don't make me hurt a pretty face. Tell me the password." His voice was softer now. Skye looked into his eyes and spat in his face. Garrett sighed and wiped his face with his arm. He stepped back and smirked. He walked around the table and struck Skye across the face. The force made her hit the other side of her head on the hard table. She held her head in her shackled hands and let a sob rack her body. Garrett growled in frustration and walked out the door.

Skye let it all go then. Whatever strength she had left her, even though the whole encounter couldn't have been more than two minutes. She was in HYDRA's headquarters, or so she thought, but it's what makes sense. Ward was in the cells, and the rest of the team… She didn't want to think about what possibly could have happened to them. She raised her head from her hands and concentrated on the wall. Anything to stop her from thinking of the situation was something. She hears a struggle in the hall and looked at the door, expecting someone to come in any moment. She was right. Three people, including Garrett, barged through the door, each holding onto the fourth person who was struggling to get away. Ward. Skye watched as they forced him to sit in the chair across from her and used a chain similar to Skye's to shackle him to the table. He stopped moving when he saw her. He looked at the drive on the table and his eyes went wide for a second before his cool façade was back in place. When the men were finished securing him, they left, leaving Ward and Skye with Garret.

Garrett didn't say anything when he started putting several blows into Ward's stomach. Ward grunted with each one, but did nothing else. Garrett looked to Skye and saw her mortified expression.

"Will you say anything yet?" He asked.

"Don't say anything." Ward said, his injured ribs making it hard for him to breathe. Garrett looked tat Skye, his eyes practically begging her to say nothing. Skye made a barely audible sound, but said nothing of the password. Garrett turned back to Ward and turned the chair out to face him. He held up his fists and began striking blows to his face, hitting his jaw over and over as if it was boxing practice.

"Stop." Skye said softly. Garrett either didn't hear her or chose not to. He continued hitting Ward's jaw, making the skin split. Blood dripped onto his shirt. The crimson liquid also flowed from his nose. "Stop!" Skye commanded. Garrett stopped and smiled at her.

"Have something to say?" He asked.

"No….Skye….don't." Ward struggled to get the words out.

"What is it?" Garrett snapped at her. She paused for a moment, looking between Garrett and Ward. She sent an apologizing look to Ward and then spoke.

"The password is." She paused again. She let the tears flow freely now. Each one fell onto her hands.

"Yes?" Garrett said impatiently. Skye looked to Ward. He looked up and their eyes met. She swallowed thickly and looked at Garrett once more.

"Family." She replied. She heard a small chuckle and looked to see it came from Ward. He looked up to her and smiled a true, genuine smile.

"HYDRA thanks you for your cooperation." He said. He stood, shaking the chains that were never really locked from his body. He looked to Garrett and nodded before leaving the room. Skye was stunned speechless.

"Thank you, Skye." He said. He unchained her and half dragged half carried her from the room. She walked out to see Ward talking casually with the people who 'chained' him. He looked to her and smiled once more. She looked down and never noticed that Garrett had stopped her. She also never noticed the gun being held to her head.

A/N: Please review! They are really appreciated! I am sorry for any crushed feels this may have caused, but the idea would never leave my head.


End file.
